episode 405
by shlomi
Summary: this is alternate ending to N is for Narcissist and what that come after.


**This is alternate ending to episode40, and what happened afterwards. when Cornelia had all the powers and defeated Tridart, "the mage", aka Nerissa, came and suggested her to keep all the auromers to herself.**

N is for Narcissist

"the mage": "you were so good. What do you say about keeping all the elements to yourself?"

Cornelia: "you mean…? But what about my friends?"

"the mage": you saw them in action- all the 4 together can't win when you can."

Cornelia: "that'll be great!"

"the mage": "just say that you want it, and the auromers will be yours forever".

Cornelia: "I want to be the only guardian!"

Black fire appears around Cornelia as she speaks. The other guardians enter to Kandrakar through the fold, and stop in horror.

"The mage": "narcissism is powerful thing, and when it fuels a bad desire, it can make you think on yourself as the only person that can do things. A desire that can make you give up your friends is the chink in the armor of your soul, and all I need to make you mine!"

Green waves flying from Cornelia to Meridian's heart, returning black into her body.

Will: "what?!"

Cornelia's eyes open, revealing eyes without pupils. Luba appears from behind and strikes Cornelia. She de-absorbs the auromers from Cornelia.

Luba: "noone can hold all the auromers! It's outrage! One of my powers is to deabsorb auromer. Will, put Kandrakar's heart in the mage's face".

Will does so, and exposes that the mage is Nerissa.

Nerissa (in boring voice): "my bad, I was exposed. No matter, I have what I came for".

She opens fold and goes with Halinor and Cornelia. The next scene is Luba's lecture from the end of the original episode, just without Cornelia. When they return to Heatherfield, the W.I.T.H say that they don't know where Cornelia disappeared. They have to wash the school's bus by themselves.

O is for obdience

Place: "the silver dragon"'s cellar. Present: W.I.T.H, Caleb, Blunk, Yan Lin.

Yan Lin: "the legend tells that the princess of Meridian has secret power of convincing people when they desperate. She've already used it once- on Aldarn (in the episode "Caleb's challenge"). It Seems like Nerissa has a evil version of this magic- catch their souls by channeling their desires or bad feelings, after she caught Elyon into the jewel."

Will: "Elyon never would do something like this!"

Yan: "right, she wouldn't. I doubt if she even knew what she did to Aldarn. but now the Meridian's heart's power is Nerissa's.

Will: "why Nerissa did it?"

Taranee: "she did it to Halinor, too. Seems like she wants the elements again".

Yan: "I won't be surprise if we'll find out that she successed to catch Cassidi's soul too. She already has the fire and the earth elements".

Will: "right now we need to find way how to return Cornelia. Her parents starts to worry".

Yan: there's a way. You need to recapture soul- that why you need the heart of Abyss."

Irma: "heart of Abyss, right. Eh… what's that heart of abyss?"

Yan: "the abyss is the souls' lair. It's here in earth, but you'll need 5 guardians to enter there."

Irma: "o.k, but Huston, we've a problem: we're just 4!"

Yan: "not really. I was guardian too- we can cheat the rule, if I'll have an auromer".

Place: Kandrakar.

Luba: you know that what that you ask is unprecedented".

Yan: "I know, but the earth guardian is in danger".

Luba: "I can lend you the earth's auromer only to 24 hours. More than this the auromer will return to its natural owner".

Yan: "that's all I need. I hope…"

Place: Silver Dragon.

Yan: the enterances are as mentioned in the myths- one to each elements. The 5th guardian can enter just after the other guardians will be inside. One is from the jewish bible, one from the Egyptian mythology, one from the Greek, and one from the Norde.

place: Ben Hinom Valley, the way to Jerusalem, Israel. Hay Lin stands in guardian form and searches. After a while she find transparent portal in the air. She enters. She fights demon-angel (with spinning sword) and wins.

Next place: Gibraltar, Maroco. Yan Lin moves a rock and exposes cave. She enters. She fights Anubis (with his inferno sickle) and wins.

Next place: Stix river, Greece. Irma enters to the water. She fights the Cereberus and wins.

Next place: Norway. Taranee enters through volcano. She fights the hell hounds from the norde mythology and wins.

Place: the center of the abyss. The guardians, including Will that appears, watching big black gem. Will takes it.

Place: Thanos mount. The guardians appear. Nerissa, Cassidi, Halinor and Cornelia fight back, but it's 2 hearts against 1, and the W.I.T.H win. Will has enough time to act with the Abyss's heart on Cornelia, and she returns to normal. But then Nerissa breaking the gem with electricity. The W.I.T.C.H return home without saving Cassidi and Halinor.

next scenes: continue to "o is for obdience".


End file.
